Undercover Hunters
by cifan
Summary: Goren and Eames are hunting for a suspect. But what else will they find? T and angsty until chpt9, then 9 is M! BA ship. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are all owned by Dick Wolf et.all.

I hope you all like this, please let me know!

Characters' thoughts are in italics.

**--**

**Chapter One**

Goren and Eames sat in the conference room, surrounded by pictures of dead girls. Three girls to be exact. But there were a lot of pictures of them. Some were on the bulletin board, some where on the wall, and some where scattered on the table. Along with the pictures were the police reports and witness statements.

They felt like they were close to figuring out a pattern but they were getting tired and hungry. They pressed on. It was close to 8:00 when they saw a possible connection.

Each girl was clubbing in SoHo. Each one had hit many different clubs, but all of them had been to two of the same. However, what seemed to be the most important link was that even though all three girls were described as overly flirtatious, they all left alone.

Then each one was attacked on their way home.

Eames re-read the reports. In all three cases, there was not one witness or friend who said that these girls had struck out. They all enjoyed being the center of attention but were not looking for a hook-up. Was this a connection?

Were they followed by someone that they rejected? Or by someone who didn't like their forward behavior?

They need to find this guy before he strikes again.

Goren and Eames filled Ross in on their theory. Ross liked the way they were thinking. He suggested that they go the clubs undercover and see if they can draw this guy out.

That meant Eames would be bait.

They would start tonight.

Goren and Eames left Ross' office and discussed their plan. They decided to try a club called Shenanigans first. They really weren't sure if this plan would bring any results but they had to start somewhere. They both went home to eat and change. Then they would meet a few blocks from the club but go in separately.

--

Eames got home, fixed herself a salad and ate it while she looked through her closet. She already had an idea of what she wanted to wear. As she pulled out the clothes she couldn't help but wonder what Goren would think of her when he saw her outfit. She felt like this might be the best chance she'll have to get a read on his feelings for her. This was the night she had to press the issue and she had just the outfit for the task.

She finished eating, showered quickly, got dressed, and took off for the club.

--

Goren got home, ordered a pizza, and looked through his closet while he waited for his food to arrive. As he debated his outfit he could only think about tonight. He knew that he was about to witness Eames flirting with and being hit on by a lot of men. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. His brain kept trying to tell him that it was only work, but he couldn't stop thinking about how much he was going to hate watching some guy getting way too close to her. Goren had feelings for his partner. Actually, he had very un-partner-like thoughts about her. He knew he had to stay focused tonight, but he wasn't sure if he was up to the task.

Goren continued searching his closet, then he chose a cotton button down shirt that was charcoal with white stripes and a pair of jeans. _That will do_.

His pizza arrived. He ate it, showered quickly, got dressed, and took off for the club.

--

Eames got stuck in traffic and she called Bobby. He was already at their meeting spot. She told him to go ahead into the club. She was about 10 minutes away and she would just get dropped off right in front of the place. So, off he went inside to find a seat at the bar.

Goren ordered a scotch and scanned the crowd to see if anyone looked suspicious to him. He couldn't help but notice how young and good looking all of the guys were. _Damn. Look at all of them. This is going to suck._

Goren sent a text message to Eames letting her know that he was at the far end of the bar. She sent him one back that she was on her way in.

_It's show time_, she thought.

_It's show time_, he thought.

--

**A/N: I will be posting another chapter soon. It's already in the works.**


	2. Chapter 2

He watched her walk into the club

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**As in the last chapter, characters' thoughts are in italics. Still T but a little language might be m-ish?**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter Two**

He watched her walk into the club. Wow. _She looked… wow_. She had on a black leather jacket, a black leather mini-skirt, and a burgundy top that went down into a "V" at the perfect spot; revealing just the right amount of cleavage that leaves a guy guessing and yet begging for more. And then there were the shoes. She had on knee high black leather boots. 3 inch heels at least. _Damn, Eames_.

_I must say, my partner was smokin'_.

She had a look to her that was fascinating. It was a look that was a mix of classy and dirty. She left you guessing as to which side she favored. Were there other beautiful women in the club that night? I am sure there were. But once Eames walked in, I didn't see any of them.

She immediately took control of the place. She strutted her way across the room and went straight for the bar. She had an air about her that was total confidence with a spark of daring. Pure Eames. _That's my girl. _

She was quick to find her first victim. The poor guy didn't know what hit him. One minute he was admiring the "new girl", and the next she was sidled up next to him. She whispered something in his ear and he immediately called the bartender over. He was putty in her hands.

Once she got her drink, she pulled him off of his bar stool and coaxed him to the dance floor. The music was pounding. The place was hot. Goren watched her as she moved to the music, dancing suggestively with this poor sap. He tried to keep up with her, but she was in her own world.

She moved closer to him, and he took her by her hips. _Hey! Do __**not**__ touch her_! Goren almost leapt from his stool. His stomach lurched. She allowed this guy to keep his hands there as she swayed in front of him, her arms were slowly waving above her head. Then, her arms wrapped around his neck. _What the fuck?! Alex! Stop!_

He instinctively stood. Every muscle in his body was at attention. He was ready to pounce. The hell with the mission, he wanted her away from that creep. _What made him a creep? Five minutes ago he was a sap, wasn't he?_

As they danced, Goren scanned the crowd. No one seemed to be paying attention to her. In a way he was happy to have this distraction. _Distraction? It's the whole reason you're both here! Pay attention! _He wasn't making anybody as the perp. _Maybe this isn't the place, or maybe this isn't the night_. He kept looking.

Finally the song ended and they returned to their drinks. The creepy sap (or is it the sappy creep?) leaned in and said something that made her laugh a little and she nodded her head in agreement. _Get away from her_!

Then Alex smiled at him while she waved her hands in front of her face like a fan. _Okay, he must have just said he was warm from dancing - not hot from dancing. Warm!_ After she nodded she stood back from him and removed her jacket_. Ho-ly Shit_!

She revealed a… shirt? _Is that what you'd call it?_

That burgundy number that seemed so classy earlier was anything but. You couldn't tell when her jacket was on, but it only had two buttons. One was strategically placed at the breast line, and the other directly below. The bottom part of the blouse fell open. _No more buttons!_

It was a cropped blouse, stopping an inch or two above her skirt. With every move she made, the bottom of the blouse would spread apart revealing her belly button and the rest of her abdomen. _Oh, my God_!

And the back of the blouse… well, there didn't seem to be one. It had a halter back, so the top wrapped around her neck, exposing so much skin. The bottom was held semi-closed with a criss-cross pattern of material. Two measly traps were holding the whole damn thing in place back there.

_Mother fucker_. Goren didn't like this at all.

Now it seemed like she had the attention of every man in the place. Goren was trying to figure out if any of these guys seemed overly interested. But that damn top. It made everyone a suspect at that point. He was trying to read them all, but he couldn't get a feeling for any of them.

Eames made her way past the first guy and started talking to other men at that side of the bar. She played with them the same way she played with her first victim. Goren kept scanning the crowd. He still didn't see anyone paying closer attention to her than they should be.

At the same time, Eames was watching Goren out of the corner of her eye. She saw his reaction when she was dancing, and when she took off her jacket. It was just what she was secretly hoping for. As she moved from guy to guy, she watched his agitation increase. She knew his reaction was not out of frustration of not seeing a suspect, it was because of what she was doing. This gave her some satisfaction and encouragement to try something different later on.

He spent almost two more hours enduring the torture of watching Eames being manhandled by what seemed like every guy in Manhattan. Still no perp. He had enough. He sent her a text message; "abort and we'll try again tomorrow. You leave first and I'll follow you to our rendezvous spot." He watched her reach into her jacket and pull out her phone. She looked at it, snapped it shut and then smirked. _What is so funny_?

Instead of leaving right away, she made her way back to the first guy and got him to dance again. She was really pouring on the seduction now, but this guy didn't seem to have a clue as to how to handle her. _Oh, how I would handle her_.

They ended up back at the bar. She was sitting and he was standing beside her with his arm around her shoulder. He was leaning and talking again. _I've had enough_. _We better leave or I am going to break this guys jaw so he can __never__ whisper __anything__ in her ear again!_

Bobby was driving himself crazy watching this.

Then, without warning, Eames focused her attention on Goren. She picked up her drink and her jacket and sauntered in his direction. She sap/creep stood there watching her leave. Goren was sure the look on that guys face must have been priceless. But he didn't look at him, he was too busy watching the girl of his dreams zero in on him. _What? No, this is my partner. This is Eames. Not the girl of my dreams… right? Wait, pay attention, Goren!_

Eames shimmied her way through the crowd and didn't stop until she was inches away. He could feel her body heat. He was sure she could feel his.

"Hey, handsome", she purred as she leaned her crotch against his knee and threw her jacket on an empty bar stool, "what's a girl gotta do to get a guys' attention around here"? Then she put her empty hand on his thigh and placed her drink on the bar. All the while she kept focused on him. She had a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. It was all teasing and lust and sex. _Holy Crap_.

He knew Eames had to be provocative to lure the perp, but this seemed to go beyond what was needed. This seemed personal to Goren.

He could see she was toying with him. HIM. Yes, the teasing was only for him. _But why? What is behind all of this? Is she serious about it? Is she just messing with me?_ _She wants to mess with me? Bring it on._

Then Eames moved her crotch from his knee, but kept her hips in contact with the side of his thigh. She moved her right hand a little further up inside of his thigh and leaned her body along Goren's right arm, pressing her breasts against his biceps. As she did this she put her mouth right up to his ear. She hesitated, letting him feel her breath while she took in his cologne. "Mmmmm, you smell so very sexy", her voice was low and filled with desire as she drew out the sounds of each word. She waited a few moments more in that position. Before she moved away, she flicked his ear with her tongue.

This was more than Goren could stand.

Without thinking he grabbed her by the waist with both hands and pulled her between his legs.

--

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! More to come. I will post another chapter as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Mr. Wolf, I thank you for creating such yummy characters!

**Characters' thoughts are in italics. I truly don't know when something jumps from T to M. I think this is getting close, but to me, personally, we are still in the strong PG-13 to weak R. You decide...**

--

**Chapter Three**

Suddenly, they were face to face. Inches apart from each other. Goren continued to hold Eames' waist tightly. He was almost glaring at her. He looked into her eyes and he saw them bright and dancing with delight. _What?_ His partner had him completely thrown off.

"What's the matter, Bobby, can't you handle a strong woman?", she teased.

"That's where you're wrong, Eames. I can handle anything you can throw at me. Just watch." He was daring her now. He figured he better come on just as strong as she is or else things were going to get very out of hand. He figured his reply would slow her down, snap her back to reality.

He figured wrong. Instead of slowing her down, his dare only encouraged her.

"Well then," she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and began playing with the hair that ran along the collar of his shirt. He closed his eyes. He was trying desperately to hold his emotions in check. Then she pulled her hand towards his face and lightly brushed her fingers over his ears, lingering there and making small circles around the lobes. _It wasn't working_, he thought.

He could feel his body surging alive. His stomach was beyond stirring. Every muscle in his body was aching. When she was done exploring his ears, her fingers continued their journey. They moved along his jaw, down his neck and then across his chest. She held her hands on his chest where she found his nipples. She massaged them through his shirt.

"Eames". He said in a low pleading voice. He couldn't get anymore out. Just her name.

"What Bobby, cat got your tongue?". _Is she enjoying my misery_?

He opened his eyes and saw the most seductive look he has ever seen. _Apparently so._

"Alex".

"Oh, so now I'm Alex?", she had a small smile that - to him - looked almost evil at this point. "So, this is what it takes to get you to call me by my first name? I'll have to remember that", she snarked.

"Alex, please stop this right now, or so help me God I'll -", he got that far then she cut him off.

"If I don't stop you'll what, Bobby? What will you do if, say, I did this?", and she leaned in closer so her crotch was right up against his groin. Goren groaned despite his best effort not to.

Hearing him groan urged her on yet again. She pressed against him harder, feeling his erection growing. Now it was her turn to gasp.

It was as if her sharp intake of breath made Goren spark back into action. While she was still pressed in closely, he grabbed her ass and leaned his hips into hers, pressing himself as close to her as he could without actually being inside of her. He held her like that while he leaned his mouth close to her face and whispered, "Eames, payback's a bitch".

He moved his face directly in front of hers, smirked, and raised his eyebrows at her.

Eames was overcome with a sudden flush of panic. He read it right away. _Gotcha_!

"What's the matter, Alex, can't you handle a strong man?". He was using her words to torment her.

"Bobby, I -"

"No, 'Bobby, I', nothing's gonna get you out of this. You started it... can you finish it?"

With that, he seemed to go into hyper-drive. He pulled her up unto his right leg. His right arm moved along her bare back until it was grabbing the flesh of her waist. His left hand slid along the inside of her left thigh. He was slowly moving his hand back and forth while his eyes held hers.

Then, Goren looked down to take in the sight of Alex sitting on his lap. She looked so beautiful. So sexy. He watched his hand rub against her skin. _It looks so natural_. He couldn't help but look at that blouse and how it splayed open as she sat there wrapped in his arms. Her belly was taut and inviting. He needed to touch it.

He moved his hand away from her thigh and slid it over her abdomen. That was when he felt it. _She has a fucking belly ring?! _His eyes grew wide as he bent his head down to take a look. _Yes_! It was a simple heart shaped diamond.

She watched his reaction to his find and it made her whole body shake. He looked back at her face then leaned his mouth in the same direction.

"Eames, that is the sexiest thing I have ever seen", he growled into her ear.

He pulled back, caught her eyes again for a moment, then leaned back in. He growled again, "you have no idea what you're doing to me right now".

His mouth started roaming, this time he found her neck. He began kissing and sucking. _God, she tastes incredible_. He was moaning and saying things she couldn't quite hear. He knew he was losing it.

_Oh, my God. He is amazing_. She felt herself crumbling.

He went back to her thigh massage. Again, he met her eyes and waited to see her reaction as his fingers crept further and further up inside her skirt with each stroke of his hand.

"Jesus, Bobby, not here", she was breathless and pleading with him now. "Don't do this here".

"Baby, this is just the beginning of what I want to do to you and I'll do it anywhere I want."

It's a good thing she was sitting, because with that statement, she felt her whole body go weak.

But, she needed him to stop where his fingers were heading. It's not that she really wanted to stop him; but she couldn't let this happen sitting in a club on a bar stool.

She found his mouth and kissed him. She placed a few gentle kisses around his lips at first just to get his attention. She got it. He stopped tormenting her thigh and placed both hands on her face.

Then he kissed her so deeply that for the third time in the span of ten minutes, she felt as though she would collapse. _My God, he's a good kisser!_

Eames pulled away to catch her breath. He buried his face in her neck.

They stayed that way, both trying to figure out the next step.

_Is this really happening? _

_Are we just caught up in the moment?_

_Could he really feel the same way I do?_

_Can she really feel the same way I do?_

They were desperate to touch, taste, feel each other again. But suddenly they were both too afraid to make that move.

Then, Eames heard her phone. _Shit._

"It's Ross", _double_ _shit!_

"Eames, we've got another girl. She's three blocks away from you". She couldn't believe her ears. He gave her the address and told her to get there right away.

"Yes, captain. We'll be right there". She looked at him and shook her head.

"It looks like he hit again, we've gotta go".

"Oh, Okay, but I - I'm just going to need a minute, to, uh, collect my, uh, thoughts". He turned himself so he was facing the bar. She realized he was trying to calm his body.

"Sure, um, I'll hit the ladies room while you do that". She smirked at him then walked away.

While she was gone, he kept replaying what just happened. He knows he should be ashamed and guilty, but he's not. He knows her reactions were real. It wasn't because of being in character. _Could this be the start of something more for me and Eames?_ _Could she really want that, too_? He was wondering that when she came up next to him.

She waited for him to look up. She wanted to make sure they were 'back to normal', before they left. She put her hand on his arm.

"Goren. Wow. That was… wonderful", he held her gaze and she continued, "we don't have to let it sit there like the '300 pound gorilla' in the room, but let me say that that is something I'll never forget". She smiled at him, turned and walked out.

_Okay, what the hell did she mean by that_?

He caught up to her right before they left the bar.

"Uh, hey Eames?", he walked up behind her and spoke softly in her ear, "if we have to do another undercover thing like this, can you please not wear that shirt? It's been driving me crazy all night".

She turned to him with a huge smile on her face. _God, that smile_!

"I'll take it into consideration".

_Now, what the hell did she mean by __that_?

Then off they went to check out the new crime scene.

--

**a/n: Thank you for the reviews so far, I'm having a blast writing and I'm glad you are enjoying, too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Goren and Eames approached the crime scene

**Disclaimer: not my characters!**

**Sorry fanmlz, but I didn't knock Ross off -- he has too much fun here messing with our boy!**

**Enjoy **

--

**Chapter 4**

Goren and Eames approached the crime scene. They were both so focused on the body and it's surroundings that they were unaware of the looks Eames was getting in that outfit. The guys from CSU were not trying to hide the fact that they were gawking. Finally, Goren caught sight of one staring at her. He got right in the tech's face, stood straighter than normal, and glared at him. After that, no one dared to look at Eames again. Bobby had had enough of guys leering at her tonight.

Goren began by hovering over the poor girl, taking in every bit of detail that he could. Eames started talking to the couple who found the body. When she was finished with their statements, she made her way over to Goren. She bent down next to him and waited. She knew that his head was filling with facts and theories and scents. He always held onto all of his thoughts until his partner was near him. Then he would give her the details of his idea's and let her soak them in. After that, they would work over every possible angle together.

As Eames listened to him, she slowly got up and walked over to the other side of the body. While Goren continued speaking, Eames looked around, carefully taking in all of the immediate area. Then she refocused on the body and squatted down directly in front of Goren still listening to every word.

"So, if you think of the possi - ", as he was talking he went to glance at Eames. The sight of her stopped his entire thought process and he was left speechless. She looked up at him with a perplexed look on her face. He stared at her for a few seconds then shook his head as if he was trying to jump start his brain.

When he had looked up, all he could see was that damn belly ring surrounded by beautiful skin. Skin that he was touching and exploring just an hour ago. He felt his groin stir. _Focus, Goren, focus_!

Then Eames realized what was happening. _Maybe it's better that we can't see each other for the moment. _She stood up and walked back over to his side. She squatted down next to him and continued listening. He was once again deep in conversation.

"Do you think he knew her route and hid, or that he followed her here?", Eames asked.

"Well, I think that she got to this point but then stopped, maybe to take out her cell phone?", as he was saying this, Goren turned to look behind them to see if his theory could fit. As he looked towards the ground, he couldn't help but notice that a thong was peaking out of Eames' skirt. Now, the stirring in his groin was becoming a full-on erection. _Oh my God, this woman is killing me_.

He quickly looked back at the body.

"Goren?"

"Uh, I have to uh - I have to think about this some more," and he retreated into himself.

Eames let it go. She knew he would begin the process again when he was ready. She also knew the events of the evening had them both off kilter. But she had no idea just how distracted she was making him.

They finished their on-site investigation, so now they were heading to 1PP. Ross was going to meet them there as soon as they were ready.

--

They walked out of the elevator towards their desks. Even though it was a little after 1 a.m., there was still activity in the bullpen. It all seemed to come to a crashing halt as everyone stopped to check out Eames.

"Oh, baby! Hey Eames, if this is your idea of 'date attire', can we go out on Saturday night?", leave it to Logan to start the cat calls.

"In your dreams, Logan", Eames replied.

"You better believe it, Eames. This is definitely making it into my dreams tonight!", Mike replied as he walked past her towards the exit. He was grinning from ear to ear.

There were some snickers but no one else dared to say another word to Eames. Between her ability to take a guy down with one knee and the death glare on her partners' face, no one was willing to risk it.

Ross came into the bullpen carrying his coat and a cup of coffee.

"Hello detectives, follow me", as he led them to his office.

As soon as they got into the office, Eames started briefing Ross about the new body, "same M.O. as the other girls, we have a forth victim here".

He hung up his jacket, adjusted his blinds and turned towards her. Eames was still talking but noticed Ross' eyes open wide as his jaw go slack. Realizing what was happening, she waited for him to give her a once over and to close his jaw before she continued.

Goren watched all of this with building annoyance. It was at that moment he realized that he didn't like anybody checking out his partner. Anybody.

"Captain?", he couldn't help himself. He had to call Ross out on his leering.

"Pardon me, detective". Even though Goren spoke to him, Ross directed his comments towards Eames, "I am sorry, but I forgot you were undercover before this new body was found. I wasn't expecting you to be dressed so…"

"So… what, captain?", Goren jumped in. He was pissed and he didn't mind letting Ross know.

"So un-Eames' like", Ross finished evenly, now looking at Goren with daggers in his eyes.

"I take it that you didn't see anyone during your undercover work that warranted suspicion?"

"No sir, I watched Eames move about the club and flirt with a lot of men. As far as I could tell, they were all harmless."

Ross studied Eames and then he looked at her questioningly, "Well, I'm not too sure if they all were harmless. Eames, is that a hickey on your neck?"

"What?!", Eames almost screamed. She didn't mean to say it so loud.

Now Ross was watching Eames turn bright red and to his amazement, Goren was somehow shrinking before his eyes. _What is __thi__s all about_?

"I asked you if that was a hickey. I think it is and it looks like a fresh one, too." Ross wasn't missing a thing at this point. He was watching his two detectives squirm. They couldn't even look at each other.

"Captain, not that it's any of your business, but I happen to have a private life and I was with someone right before I went out tonight.", Eames blurted out before she could think of anything better to say. _Oh, please, oh, please just drop it! Please believe me_!

Then, in an attempt to prove her point, she stood straight up as if she had nothing to hide. She was trying to breathe as slowly as she could so she appeared to be telling the truth.

Ross looked from Eames to Goren. He then settled his eyes on the big detective. He waited to Goren to speak.

"Captain, look, I - I was just as s-surprised to see that as you. But I might add that it did add to her credibility as a f-flirt earlier tonight", Goren tried not to smirk as he responded. He couldn't look at Eames. _Talk about throwing her under the bus_!

Eames wanted to kick him in his shins, but she had to sit there and take the admonishment as if she deserved it.

"Okay, well, tomorrow you need to find out where this girl had been tonight and who she was with. For now, do you paper work then get some rest. You have a full day ahead of you. Keep in mind you may need to go undercover again tomorrow night", Ross spoke quickly then waited for them to leave his office. Which they did as fast as they could.

Ross watched them go. _Something just doesn't add up. Her story could be true. I mean, if my girlfriend walked out of the bedroom dressed like that I guess I wouldn't be able to help myself, either. But what was up with Goren's reaction? He seemed guilty. Not to mention how he acted when I looked at Eames' outfit._

Ross decided that he was too tired to worry about this now, but he wouldn't forget it. _Goren and Eames are definitely going to stay on my radar._

Bobby and Alex sat at their desks filling out reports. He was trying to somehow get her attention. He tapped his foot. Then his fingers. Then he started sighing deeply. She refused to look at him. She was certain Ross was still looking at them.

Goren's problem was that while he thinks he was the one who left the hickey, her answer to Ross sounded so believable. _Was there someone at home that I don't know about? Shit, I never really thought about it until she said that._

"Bobby, for God's sake, knock it off! Ross is watching", she said while never looking away from her paperwork.

Then, Eames stood up. She had had enough. She needed to get out of there, get away from Bobby and clear her head.

"Well, I'm done. I'm tired. I'm going to head to the crib and get a few hours of sleep here. Goodnight, Bobby."

Eames stood up and headed for the elevator.

Goren stood up and hit the stairs.

When the door opened at her floor, Goren was standing there waiting for her.

"Eames, I swear, I had no idea I did that," he left his words hanging out there. She realized it wasn't really a statement, it was more of a question. _What the hell_?

She caught his eyes and saw all the uncertainty that he had bottled up. _Oh, my God, he thinks I was serious. He has no idea that I am in love with him! He must think I was only playing with him! How can he think that when he saw how I responded to his touch?_

With that, Eames was brought back to the memory of his hands, how they grabbed and rubbed and teased. She thought about his kiss and how his tongue felt inside of her mouth. She thought about what his hand felt like gliding along her thigh. How his lips felt on her neck.

Eames looked up and realized that he was actually waiting for her to respond. He needed to know that what she told Ross wasn't true_. How dare he think I could do that?_ _That I could have someone at home and still give myself to him like that?_

Now, she was pissed.

"Goren, if you can think for one minute that what I told Ross was true, than you are the biggest ass in the world. I would never - could never - fall all over you and let you do what you did to me if I wasn't completely and one hundred percent wanting you".

With that, she brushed by him and headed into the women's locker room.

_She wants me. __She__ wants __me_! He thought about following her, but realized this wasn't the time or the place to deal with that last statement of hers.

There's always tomorrow.

--

**a/n: I feel another undercover assignment coming on… please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them , but I don't. **

**Thanks for all of the feedback so far, good to know I am not the only one with these thoughts! **

--

**Chapter Five**

Goren approached his desk. Eames was there already. Head down, elbow deep in reports.

"Hey", he stood still.

"Hey", she didn't look up.

He put coffee on her desk. A peace offering.

Eames looked at the coffee. She stared at it, knowing this cups' significance. She hesitated before she picked it up, popped the lid and took a sip. Finally, she looked at him. Eames took a deep breath and smiled at him. Goren let out a huge sigh; he didn't even realize he was holding that much air in. _Thank God_. _One hurdle crossed_.

"So, I was thinkin' our next step would be to talk to her family, find out where she was going and who she was with last night", Eames plunged right into the case.

They were in the conference room adding the forth victims' information to the board when Ross came in. They filled him in on their plans, then they left to work the case.

Goren and Eames worked throughout the day, clearly ignoring the 300 pound gorilla that was definitely riding along side of them in the SUV. After all, they had both gotten very good at pushing their feelings aside. Neither was going to bring it up if the other one didn't.

They found a friend of the victim. They had gone out together. They learned details of the final hours of the girls' life. The last club she went to was a place called Kell & Mahoney's. While she was there, she was hit on by several men, but she left alone. Her friend did remember one guy who kept staring at the victim. He never spoke to her, but the friend said he really creeped her out because he was watching so intently.

Goren and Eames decided they would try Kell & Mahoney's tonight. But they also wanted back up in the area. They went back to 1PP, and devised a plan. They would have detectives watching. They would be positioned outside of the bars that the victims were known to have frequented on the nights that they were killed.

Just like the night before, Goren and Eames went home to shower and change.

--

Goren found the club and went in. This place had a much different atmosphere than the last one. It was narrow and long. The bar area was dark, the lighting was soft. Lamps and wall sconces created a very intimate feel. Against the sides of the wall near the bar were small tables, meant for only two or three people at a time.

At the end of the room, there were several oversized couches. They surrounded a beautiful coffee table. Around the sides of the couches were several ottomans that could be pulled over for extra seating. The whole grouping was facing a wall with a large painting of the neighborhood block. Over the whole thing was an enormous chandelier. The music was low, not intended to be danced to, but the vibe was still very sultry. The whole club was warm and inviting.

Goren wandered to a seat at the end of the bar. He looked towards the couches. There were only two couples sitting in the area. Even though it was after 10, it was still a little quiet. The bartender came over and he ordered a scotch. He eyed up the patrons at the bar. He waited for Eames. _What the hell is she going to be in tonight_?

He saw her walk in. He was trying not to look too closely. He was trying to keep focused on the guys at the bar. A few of them were checking her out right away. _Here we go again._

Eames stood at the opposite corner of the bar and chatted up a very handsome, young guy. She had a completely different approach tonight. Instead of coming on strong as she did last night, she was soft and sweet and innocent. She was smiling coyly, but Goren assured himself that it was her fake smile. _I know the difference_. Goren was then able to get a good look at her. She must have done her homework and found out that this place was much different than Shenanigans. Knee high black leather boots would not fit in here.

Instead she had on a delicate, but very sexy, top. It was sleeveless with an empire waist. The top of the blouse had a few layers of sheer black material that sort of bunched together. There was enough material so you couldn't see her bra, but one of the straps had slipped from behind the thin piece of material that was running up and over her shoulder. _It was black, too!_ There was a narrow black ribbon that ran just below her breasts. After that ribbon there was only one layer of the same sheer black material. Since there was only one layer and it was so sheer, the bottom of her blouse was see through. _Christ._

Along with the blouse, she had on a pair of faded jeans and some strappy black heels. Her hair was perfect for the outfit. She took a small amount from either side and pinned it back, leaving wispy strands falling in her face. She also had on dark eye shadow. It gave her eyes a smoky, seductive look.

Eames was absolutely adorable. Adorable and very sexy. _How can she do this to me_?

The bar was now filling up. An almost constant stream of people began to file in. Goren was trying to steal quick glances at everyone entering the place. But with small groups of people coming in it was hard to do. Unfortunately, one person got in without Goren's knowledge; it was Ross. He stood for a while almost behind Goren. Then he grabbed a bar stool that was up against the wall. If Goren eventually saw him, so be it. But he wanted to watch Eames, and the two of them together, for a while unnoticed.

As Goren was watching Eames, he noticed someone watching her also. There was a guy sitting about 5 seats down from Goren and he wasn't taking his eyes off of her. Goren's antennae went up immediately.

Goren kept his vigil, sitting quietly and nursing his scotch. Eames was flirting and collecting phone numbers. One guy asked her to go sit on the couches, which she did.

She went to the couches and Goren watched as the man from five seats away moved so he could keep an eye on her. _Is this our guy?_

Eames and her suitor came back from the couches rather quickly. Eames looked pissed. He looked shaken and he left. _He must have made a move on her. Eames put him in his place_. Goren was happy to know she was back, but at the same time he needed to let her know someone was watching and they have to keep him on the hook. _Here goes nothing_…

Goren got up and approached Eames.

"Hi, uh, I'm Bobby". He grinned. _He is so damn charming_.

"I'm Alex", Eames smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"You know ... you ... are very beautiful and I would love to get to know you better", Goren was leaning down a little and Eames could smell his cologne. Alex gave him a seductive smile. He continued, "I was, uh, hoping I could buy you a drink and we could sit over there and talk."

"Sure… I'll have a margarita", as she replied she lifted her chin and threw her head back little. Goren caught himself wondering if she would look like that while he was on top of her, inside of her. _Jesus, I need to have this woman_.

He got their drinks then followed her to a couch. She chose one where their backs were to the bar. Eames took a sip of her drink, set it on the table, then turned her body towards Goren. She had her left hand resting along the back of the couch and her left leg tucked under her.

The guy was still watching but he was far enough away that they could speak quietly and not be heard. Goren had his head resting on the back on the couch and turned towards Eames. They looked very casual. He loved being this close to her.

"Eames, there's a guy at the bar who has been watching you, he has on a dark green Polo shirt. See if there is a way to get a look at him".

She laughed as if he said something funny. "I will in a minute, I don't want to be too obvious". She laughed again and touched Goren's shoulder with her right hand. Her left hand began playing with his hair. Then her right hand moved down and settled on his thigh. Goren couldn't help closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Eames touching him.

He opened his eyes again and found her face very close to his. He saw that same look he saw last night, the lusty one. His stomach did a somersault.

Eames' next move came completely out of left field. She leaned back and grabbed her drink. She made sure Goren was watching her, then she very slowly licked the salt from off of the glass. _Dear Lord in Heaven, thank you for margarita's and for Alexandra Eames_! Goren was completely frozen.

Eames took a sip of her drink and then licked the glass again. Goren watched her tongue glide along the rim of the glass, slowly gathering the salt, then retreat back into her mouth. _I want to follow that tongue_. He imagined what that tongue could do to him. He was coming undone again. He could feel his erection building.

Then Eames' grabbed his drink and put both glasses on the table.

"I'll move so I can get a look at him", Eames' said. _Who? Get a look at who? Oh, yeah, the guy._

With that, Eames lifted her right leg over Goren's waist. She was now straddling him. She put her hands on the back of the couch and began leaving small kisses on his neck. She kissed, and licked, and tasted. _He is yummy_! She moved from one side of his neck to the other. She loved having her lips on Bobby. She loved every bit him. As she was doing that, she glanced towards the bar. She spotted the guy. He was intently watching them.

"Bobby, I see him", she whispered, "let's stay here for a few more minutes then I'll get up and leave the bar alone. We'll see if he follows me".

"S-sounds g-good", Goren's voice was cracked and weak. "But Eames, you realize you're killing me, right?" He now ran his hands down her shoulders, over her breasts and held them at her waist.

"Bobby, I think you deserve a little torture after you left that hickey last night". Eames gave him a wicked smile.

"Oh… really Alex. Maybe you're just looking for another one." With that his hands slipped under her shirt.

"I want to see it again. Show it to me". His eyes were now dark and serious.

Eames paused for a moment, listening to his demanding tone. She loved it. She was hoping he would want to see it again. She had a surprise for him. She removed her hands from the back of the couch. She took a hold of the bottom of her shirt and slowly raised it up, revealing her belly ring. She watched his reaction. _I love this man_!

Goren's hands immediately roamed over her belly and his fingers found their mark. Eames watched his eyes. She watched him as he realized she had changed her ring. Instead of it being a heart, now the diamond jewel was a B. Goren's whole body stopped moving. He stared at it for a minute, then his eyes flew to hers.

She was smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Alex."

Eames put her hands around his neck and kissed him with a passion she didn't know she had. He returned her passion with his kiss. They were alone in their world at that moment. Goren kept one hand on her stomach while the other one grabbed her ass. He pulled her further onto his lap so she could feel him, feel how much he wanted her.

She felt him and she groaned. She let all of her weight fall onto his lap. She wanted to be closer. She wanted him, all of him. She was almost breathless.

"Alex, you have no idea how much I want you. I have to be inside of you." Bobby was completely on fire.

"Bobby, no matter what happens tonight, I am going home with you."

But it was that statement that made him remember why they were on that couch in the first place.

"Alex, you need to check on the guy, is he still there?". Goren was panting. He couldn't believe he was ending their private moment.

Alex forced herself to refocus. She broke from the kiss and put her face along side of Goren's head. Her hair fell across his face. She carefully looked up towards the bar.

"He's still watching us", she reported as she kissed his ear. She glanced up one more time. She saw someone else. Ross! He caught her eyes, too. _Boyfriend, my ass Eames_!

"Oh-My-God, Ross is here". She was still trying to whisper.

This snapped Goren right back to reality. Talk about a buzz kill.

"Has he been here the whole time?!" Goren was trying to hide his shock.

"Maybe", she whispered into his ear, "I think we should assume he was. At least we know what he saw. Let's hope he thinks we're really good actors". Eames was trying to be snarky, but she was so nervous that it didn't work.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but you should leave now. Remember, don't walk too fast. Jeffries is outside waiting. If this guy follows you, I'll leave one minute after he does". Goren stared at her.

"Alex, it may not be this guy, it could be someone else. It could be no one. I know you'll do great, but please be careful", he couldn't help but add that last part.

"I'll be fine, I have my gun and I have back-up". With that she got up. She leaned over, kissed Goren one last time, smiled then walked away.

Goren got up and made sure the guy saw that he was frustrated. _No acting there_!

Goren moved back over to the bar. _Maybe Ross will think we knew he was there the whole time_. He let his eyes meet Ross' as he returned to his bar stool. Ross made quick eye contact then looked away. Goren could tell he didn't look happy. _Probably not_.

Goren watched as the guy in the green Polo shirt followed Eames out of the bar.

Ross followed the guy.

Goren waited a minute then followed Ross.

--

**a/n: well, I wonder what they all have in store for each other?? Do you like? Please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: characters are not mine!

--

**Chapter Six**

Eames left the club and made her way towards Spring Street. She was keenly aware of her surroundings but tried to make it look like she wasn't paying attention. First she took out her cell phone and became very preoccupied with it. Then she occasionally slowed down to look in storefronts. As she looked in the windows she searched for any reflections behind her. Once on Spring, she decided to head towards Greene Street, the least crowded option at this point.

As she continued using her cell phone, she had the presence of mind to text Goren, Jeffries and Ross to let them know her route, 'north on greene'. She flipped it closed and kept walking. Greene was two blocks away. Goren knew she would stay on Spring until Greene, so he took off up Mercer and then down Prince Street. His plan was to wait for her to pass, or approach her from the north if he needed to get to her.

Jeffries and Ross were separate, but remained far enough behind the guy in the green Polo shirt so he wouldn't notice them.

Eames now turned up Mercer. She could hear foot steps far away. She continued on, pretending to fumble with her phone. She let it drop on the ground and she bent down to pick it up. She seemed to be oblivious to the man quickly approaching, but every nerve ending in her body was on high alert.

Eames could hear his foot steps getting closer. She stood up, pretending to be putting the battery back on her phone. When she had bent down for the phone, she also removed her gun it's ankle holster then she tucked it into her waist band. Eames steadied herself for his attack.

He grabbed Eames from behind. She bent down slightly than jumped up and rammed her head back so it collided with his face. This stunned him. Eames then turned around and kneed him in the balls. When he bent over she grabbed onto his shoulders and kneed him in the face with all of her might. The guy in the green polo collapsed to the ground.

Goren, Ross and Jeffries descended on the scene. They had all seen the beating Eames put on the guy. Clearly, she did not need back-up for this one. Eames looked really pissed off and slightly relieved it was over. She was breathing heavily while she was bent over with her hands resting on her knees.

Goren put cuffs on the guy and read him his rights. Ross radioed the patrolmen that a cruiser was needed and gave them the address.

"Wow, Eames, remind me never to sneak up behind you at the coffee maker", Jeffries said. Goren and Ross laughed, but Jeffries didn't. He was serious.

Goren threw the guy in the cruiser and the four detectives headed back to Ross' car. Eames was still silent and everyone gave her the space she needed to collect herself.

They got into Ross' car and went back to 1PP.

--

Once they were back in the office, Ross wasted no time in letting his two detectives know that he was not happy. "Goren and Eames, as soon as you're done with this guy get in my office", he spoke through clenched teeth. Then he went to the observation room.

Bobby started to play with his hands. Alex couldn't look at him.

"Any suggestions as to how to handle this one, Eames?"

"Oh, what, it's my job to deal with it?", Alex raised her eyebrows at him then continued, "And don't think for one minute you're going to hang me out to dry. You'll have hell to pay if you try that again". She kept her voice low.

Goren looked at Eames. He didn't know what to do. He did not want to piss her off, but at the same time he couldn't think of any other option. After all, she was the one who climbed on top of him. She was the one who licked the damn salt. _Man, that was hot_! _If she could do that with a glass…get a grip, Goren!_

"Eames, we have to get to interrogation, but before we do, I would like to point out that we would not be in this position if you did not attack me on that couch.", as Bobby spoke, he could see her anger mounting and he became more and more nervous, "s-so, y-yes, y-you do have to come up with an explanation for what Ross s-saw."

Alex blinked her eyes quickly. She couldn't not believe she heard him correctly. But she did.

Eames didn't say a word. She couldn't. Because what would have come out of her mouth would have been completely inappropriate for the bullpen of Major Case. Instead she turned and went into the interrogation room.

Bobby tried to figure out what her reaction meant. He looked at it from all angles and he could only come to one conclusion. This was not good.

Then he followed her into the room and closed the door.

--

The interrogation went without incident. Due to the physical evidence gathered at each crime scene, they were able to match the perp to each victim. They had their man and he knew it. It wasn't long before he confessed to all four murders.

Goren was happy that the interview went smoothly. Mostly because he wasn't totally focused on the task at hand. While they were in interrogation though, Eames treated him like any other time. They were completely in tune with each other. Goren was beginning to wonder if the storm he had anticipated was going to blow over. As the perp was led out of the room by a uniformed officer, Goren and Eames cleaned up their paperwork.

"I'm glad that went well", Goren said as he tilted his head a little to looked at Eames.

"Ass". Eames got up and left the room.

Apparently, Hurricane Alex was just bearing down.

--

**a/n: sorry for the delay in posting. Life sometimes has to take over for a while, but thank you to Judee for pressing me into action! **

**I liked having Alex kick butt! She is a strong woman, and I wish she got to do this more often. **

**Well, we are almost at the end of the line for this little story. Good things still to come (wink, wink)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: they're not mine, yada, yada, yada.**

**I am getting so excited to get this wrapped up that I feel like I am rushing and that some of my descriptions are lacking. I also think I am not catching grammar errors so I will apologize now. I hope this meets your expectations…**

--

**Chapter Seven**

Goren stood there planning his next move. He figured Ross was still watching on the other side of the mirror and he had certainly heard Alex. He knew his next step would be to go to meet Ross and Alex. But without Alex talking to him he had no idea how to proceed. The last thing he wants to do is draw Ross' attention to his feelings for Alex. But, well, it's a little too late for that.

Having no other options available, Goren walked out of one interrogation and into another; certain this one would be a lot more painful than the first.

Ross watched the exchange between his detectives. He noticed how well they worked the interview together. But that comes a no surprise. He has always been in awe of how their interrogations are so seamless; how they follow each others twists and turns until their suspects are giving them all the information they need. He knows that the success they have as a team has everything to do with the feelings they so obviously share for each other. Their partnership relies on absolute trust, deep caring, and love. Up until last night, Ross was certain that the love part was there but not acted upon. Now, he's not so certain. Is he being taken for a fool? That is the question that has him ripping mad.

Goren entered Ross' office without knocking and closed the door behind him. Eames was already there. Alex was standing, arms crossed and feet squared. Ready for a fight. Ross was sitting at his desk, busying himself with paperwork until both of his victims - uh - detectives were in there. Goren passed by Eames and took a seat. He rested his left ankle on top of his right knee and played with his pen. He kept his head tilted down but kept casting quick glances towards Ross and Eames. It seemed to him that he walked into a game of chicken. Who was going to cave in and be the first to speak. It certainly wasn't going to be him.

"Detectives, I think you both know why you are here…" Ross left the statement floating out there. Silence. Neither detective took the bait. Ross tried again, this time he directed his question to Alex. "Detective Eames, tell me, why did it become necessary to climb onto your partners lap?"

"Well, Captain, once we got over to the couch, detective Goren informed me that he had a possible suspect. He said the suspect was at the bar and since my back was to the bar I had to find a way to get a look at the guy without being too obvious." Eames kept her chin up and had her jaw set in defiance.

"Okay, that makes sense, but what was the purpose of, uh, licking the salt off your glass?" Just the mention of this made Goren squirm in his chair. And yet again, his squirming did not go unnoticed by Ross.

_Holy shit, he's done tossing softballs_, Eames thought.

"Well…Captain, I guess I was just trying to make the guy think that I was flirting and coming on strong since that is how those girls behaved." _Phew, I think that sounded really good!_

Ross contemplated Eames. She stood there ready for battle. But what Eames didn't know is that he could see her belly ring through her sheer top. He saw the 'B'.

"Detective Eames, why do you have a B for a belly ring?"

"Uh, see, that boyfriend I told you about, well, his name is Brian". _Shit, I am lying though my teeth._

"Really…", now, Ross turns to Bobby.

"Detective Goren, you certainly are quiet." He waited for Goren to respond. But Goren just stared at his boss.

"Detective, I saw that you touched Eames' breasts and that you had your hands under your partners' shirt. Can you explain that to me?"

Goren repositioned himself in the chair, putting both feet on the ground.

"Uh, no, Captain, I didn't realize I did that so I can't explain it to you."

_That little mother fucker! Did he just say that with a straight face?_ Eames was fuming.

"Did you realize it when she kissed you and you kissed her back?" Ross was still pissed, but he was also slightly amused at this game they were all playing.

Goren quickly thought back about how it felt to have her straddling him, kissing him. He felt himself begin to grin and quickly wiped it away.

"Something funny?" Eames hissed.

Goren didn't acknowledge her. He felt that there was only one way to escape this mess. If he played dumb, Ross wouldn't be able to 'prove' that something was going on with them. The last thing Goren wanted was to force Ross to reassign them. He didn't want to give Ross any ammunition to be able to do that. So as angry as Eames is now, and he knows it's about to get worse, he believed it was his only option.

"Captain, I am going to be frank with you. Eames, I mean no disrespect. But captain, Eames has a boyfriend and I, well I, uh, enjoy playing the field. A -and while I find Eames to be the best partner I have ever had, I -I am not, uh, attracted to her in a non-work related way. S-so what you think you saw tonight was nothing more than two detectives doing their job. We - we had to get the guy and we did."

Eames stood there, stunned. She let the words sink in. Then, she felt like her head was going to explode. He was doing it again, he was hanging her out to dry, all by herself.

Part of Ross wanted to press the issue, but once he saw Eames' reaction he thought better of it.

"Well, I guess that about clears that up then. I was hoping what I saw wasn't something I thought it was. It would be a shame if you told me that you two were involved outside of the office. If you had said that, I would have to consider ending your partnership and that is something I am sure none of us would want." Ross was hoping he got his message across to them; keep it out of the office and you'll be fine.

Goren's eyes snapped up to meet Ross'. Ross looked at Goren, then Eames, then back to Goren. _Well, Goren got the message, but I think Eames' is so beyond mad that she can't think straight. _

"Okay you two, it's been a long day and I'm going to go home." Ross stood up and waited for Goren and Eames to take the hint.

Eames couldn't get out of there fast enough. She grabbed her keys and her bag in one swift motion and headed for the elevator. As she stood there, she could feel her body shaking in anger. _How could he? How could he say those things? And the worst of all, did he mean any of it? _

Now Eames began to vacillate between anger and overwhelming hurt. She knew she had to go back. She had to ask him. Eames turned around and bumped straight into Goren.

"What the hell was that, Bobby?!" She practically growled the words.

Bobby threw both hand up in front of him, "Eames, look, it's been a long day. I'm exhausted, you're exhausted. All I want to do is go downstairs, take a shower and collapse in the crib. This is going to have to wait until tomorrow." He began walking towards the stairs. She followed him.

"No, see, we are going to deal with this right now." As Eames said this, Goren was heading down the stairs, sometimes taking two at a time. Eames was following right behind him. He wasn't going to get away from her.

He pulled open the door and continued down the hall towards the men's locker room.

"Bobby, stop!"

"It's late, Eames. Go home, leave me alone." With that, he disappeared into the locker room.

Alex was about to turn purple she was so mad. There was no way in hell he was going to dismiss her like that. She needed answers and she was not going to let him shut her out. She was going to prove to herself that what they felt for each other in the clubs was not made up.

She opened the locker room door. Once inside she locked it behind her.

--

**a/n: you like? **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the crazy story I threw them into.

a/n: I have noticed several things that loci-fic writers hold to be true. Some are: Eames is obsessed with coffee, she always smells like lavender, she loves margarita's and she hates to cook. Goren loves to cook and he drinks Glenlivet scotch. He always wears a black t-shirt with jeans and he can't "read" Eames. They have keys to each others apartments and they are each others' medical proxies. I think it's great fun! I have already used the margarita one. I didn't make his t-shirt black although he will be in his standard t-shirt and jeans "uniform" soon. By the end of this story, at least one more "truth" will be used. So far, I have not used the medical proxy one, but with how mad Eames' is, I could very well end up needing that one too!

--

**Chapter Eight**

Eames could hear a shower running. She took a few tentative steps forward. The locker room was set up exactly as the women's so she easily made her way past the showers and into the changing area which held the lockers. There was only one locker open, it was his. She peeked in. He had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, some underwear and socks, a pair of sneakers, a pair of boots, toiletries, and clean suit in there. There were also some old Smithsonian magazines and a couple of books. His old suit was sitting in a pile on the bench. Right next to it was a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She realized he will probably walk out in a towel. Or, nothing at all. _I really don't give a flying fuck if he walks out in a towel - or no towel. He is going to hear what I have to say._

She heard the shower turn off. She stood in front of his locker and waited.

"Oh, shit! Eames! What the hell are you doing in here?". Bobby stood there wrapped in a towel. She didn't care.

"Bobby, why did you tell the captain that I wasn't your type?"

"Eames, pl-please."

"**NO** Bobby! Answer me!"

"Eames, please at least let me get dressed. Go out in the other room for a minute. I'll call you back in when I'm ready."

"I'm not fuckin' around here, Bobby. You have 30 seconds, then I'm comin' back." As she walked out, she glared at him to make sure he knew she meant business.

--

True to her word, 30 seconds later she walked back in to the dressing room. Bobby was in his sweat pants, but no shirt. He looked up at her.

"Times up." She approached him but stopped about five feet from him. Her arms were on her hips. Goren had just pulled his sweatpants on.

"Jesus, Eames, you didn't even let me get my shirt on." Goren quickly threw his old shirt back on but left it unbuttoned. Then he moved over near an old desk that was in the corner and leaned up against it's edge. He had his hands resting on the edge of the desk. His legs were slightly spread apart, his foot was tapping.

"I don't understand what I said that has you so upset." He actually did know, but he was trying to throw her off.

"Don't try to play alter boy with me, Bobby, you were on that couch, too. You were the one who felt me up, you were the one who demanded I lift my shirt for you. And you were certainly the one who kissed me back!" She wasn't thrown off.

He put his head down.

Eames stood there for a minute watching him. She couldn't figure him out.

"You remember, don't you, Bobby?" She started moving towards him. He closed his eyes.

"Don't you remember last night, pulling me up onto your lap?" She took another step.

"Don't you remember rubbing my thigh, going higher and higher… and closer and closer to me?" Another step. Now she was right in front of him.

Goren was sweating now. He was trying like hell to block her out. Block out her words and the memories she was invoking. He was quickly drawn back to when she was on his lap, when she was his for the taking. That shirt. The belly ring. Her neck. Her taste. _Oh, God_.

Alex positioned herself so she was standing between his legs.

"Don't you remember what it felt like when I licked your ear?" His hands were gripping the desk, he was holding on with all his might.

She put her hands on his thighs. She felt him shake.

He still kept his head down.

"And tonight, Bobby, do you remember how it felt to have me on your lap?" She took a baby step closer to him. She thought she heard him moan.

"You know, Bobby, as I straddled your waist, I could feel your erection." She slid her hands up his thighs, then started to play with his shirt. She was touching the buttons, allowing her knuckles to graze over his chest hair.

Bobby's hands finally left the desk. He grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Before their lips could meet, her hands flew up to his chest. She stopped her forward motion and then quickly took a step back.

"What the hell, Alex?" She almost felt sorry for him. The look in his eyes was pitiful. But she had to finish this to prove her point.

"So, Bobby, if you're not attracted to me, how do you explain that?" As she spoke, she raised her eye brows and glanced down at his pants. He was clearly worked up over her, again.

"Alex", he pleaded.

She took another step back.

"You know what I remember, Bobby? I remember you whispering my name and groaning when I touched you. I remember you telling me you needed to be inside of me. Was that just bullshit, Bobby? Were you just doing your job?" Alex was trembling as tears started to build up in her eyes. She couldn't cave now, she had to get it all out.

"You think about what you said. Think about what you really want, Bobby. And if it's me, you know where to find me."

With that, Alex unlocked the door and left for home.

--

**a/n: stay tuned! Please drop me a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: still don't own them.**

**Here's the finale, folks. And yes, I believe this chapter officially calls for M. M everyone! Get the kiddies out of the room!**

**Enjoy**

--

**Chapter Nine**

Goren was once again confounded by his partner. She was clearly pissed at him. Supremely pissed. Not once, but twice he weaseled his way out of being in trouble with Ross, and in the process he left her to take the heat. Then he also told Ross he did not find her attractive. _I fucked up_. _But I had to_! _I had to say those things to keep us together. But what price will we pay?_

_I have to fix this._

--

Goren got out of his sweatpants. _No sleep tonight apparently_. He changed into his jeans and t-shirt. Threw on his boots and took off after her.

He made it to the car. He was about to jump in and take off after her. Instead he started pacing. _What the hell am I doing? What are we doing? What is Alex thinking about? She goes and teases the HELL out of me, over and over, then leaves._ He was so confused. He started thinking about the events of the past two nights.

He thought of how she looked at him. How she touched him. How she sounded when he touched her. How she seemed to melt when he whispered in her ear. How she kissed him, how she tasted. _My God_.

She told him she wanted him. _She told me the next move was up to me_.

All of her anger was over things that really didn't matter. What he said to Ross, didn't matter. The hickey, didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the fact that she said she wanted him, and he knew he wanted her.

There was nothing left to do but go after her.

--

Eames plopped down on a chair in her living room. _What a royal disaster_. _How did this all happen_? On her way home she started to calm down as she thought about what they have said and done in the past twenty four hours. _My God, can it really only be twenty four hours_?

One thing she kept coming back to was what Goren said to Ross. She knows why she became so infuriated, but she was starting to understand why he said what he said. _Maybe I did provoke him too much. I wanted to get a reaction from him so badly. And when I did, I may have taken it too far. He really couldn't help himself. Then he felt cornered._ She was beginning to see his side.

"What am I gonna do?", she sighed.

_--_

Goren approached her door.

He thought of how to do this, knock? pound? yell? plead? No. Not like that.

He took out the key he had to her apartment, and without hesitation he let himself in.

Before he knew it, he was standing in her entrance hall. He slammed the door behind himself and quickly turned to lock it. He wanted to let her know he wasn't leaving.

Eames was in the chair. She had just taken off her shoes. She heard a key in the door and before she could react Bobby was standing in her home.

"Goren! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She stood up. Her anger was flaring again. She started towards him.

"Don't you dare think you can burst through my door and expect me to just - " She got that far.

Bobby took her by the shoulders and spun her around so she was pressed up against the door with his body.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her possessively. She started to respond to his kiss, but then resisted. She had her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away, but Bobby wouldn't let her. She quickly moved her head in order to break contact with his mouth.

"Bobby, stop." Her words were muffled by his mouth finding hers again.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed them up against the door, over her head. As he did that, he made his way to her neck. He still had his body pressing Alex against the door. She knew she was in a very vulnerable position.

"Bobby, you're starting to hurt me." She was trying to sound in control.

This only slowed him down enough to whisper in her ear. "If I let go, promise me you won't run away from me or from this."

"Okay"

"No, Alex, I said promise me. Say it."

"Bobby, I promise you I won't run. Now, please - ease up on me here." _Does she sound panicked?_

With that, Bobby let her hands go, but moved his hands against the door on either side of her arms, pinning her there. He backed his body off of hers only a little bit. Then he slid down slightly, kissing her shoulders and the exposed skin above her shirt's neckline.

"Alex", he murmured in between licks and kisses. "This is what I remember. I remember what your skin felt like to kiss. How it tasted. How your body shook when I did this... I want to feel you shake again, baby. I want to make you shake."

Alex felt herself giving in. _How can I resist him_? She caved. "Bobby…let's move." Her heart was pounding. She couldn't stand up any longer.

He lifted her and carried her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down on top of him. She was once again straddling him.

"You know what else I remember, Alex? I remember telling you how beautiful you are, I remember telling you that I wanted to get to know you better", as he said that he was leaving small, soft kisses around her face. He continued his confession.

"I meant that, you know. You are so beautiful, Alex. And I want to get to know you - I want to learn everything about you. How every part of your body feels. How you look naked... how your sweat tastes. Oh, God, I can't wait to make you sweat. I want to know how you move when I touch your body. I want to touch all of you. Your arms, your legs, your ass, your back. I want to know what you look like when I make you come... and have no doubts, Alex, I will make you come. And then I want to know what you look like when you sleep, when you dream, and when you wake up in the morning... it's gonna take time, but I want to learn everything. That is what I want, Alex. I just want you. I want you with me. Always."

Alex sat up slightly to look him in the eyes. "I'm here, Bobby. I'm yours."

He could not believe she just said that. _She's mine_? He could feel his body reacting to her words.

"This needs to come off." Now he was tugging on her shirt. She raised her arms and he lifted it off of her.

He pulled her in for a kiss, his right hand on her neck. His left hand on her waist. That hand then slid up her back and undid the clasp on her bra. As it fell in front of her, he released the kiss and his right hand came down. He took the bra and threw it aside. He paused for a moment as his eyes took in this new sight. Eames was sitting on his lap, topless. _Is this real_? He shuddered.

Then Bobby began exploring Alex's breasts. She loved the feel of his hands on them. But she wanted more. She rested her hands on the back of the couch and leaned towards him so her breasts were right in front of his mouth. A small, sexy laugh escaped him as he knew what she wanted. He glanced up at her and smiled quickly, "Yes". Then he took one breast into his mouth, rolling her nipple with his tongue. He kept a hand on the other breast, stroking it. Bobby was completely on fire at this point. She was giving herself to him in more ways than he ever dreamed. But still, he needed more.

"Alex, take your pants off then get back on top of me." Bobby was demanding again. It made Alex shiver.

She stood up, unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down without bending her knees. She used her feet to rid herself of them completely. "These, too?" She placed a finger along the waistline of her panties.

"No, not yet, not until I'm ready." He loved that she was giving him control. It was what he needed from her.

She left her panties on and climbed back onto him, letting him resume his earlier activity.

He played with her breasts for a while longer, but then he wanted to explore some more.

He brought his hands around to her back. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, watching her reaction. Some spots made her jump, others made her arch her back and close her eyes. He took it all in. He knew he would use this knowledge at another time.

Then he swept his hands under her panties and grabbed onto her ass. He groaned. "You know, Eames, I've been watching this ass for a long time. And I've always wondered what it would feel like. How your ass would feel in my hands," he quickly raised his eyebrows at her, " now I know." He couldn't help but grin. She loved to see him smile. She wanted to show him how much she loved him and his smile.

"I want your mouth, Bobby", Alex kept her hands on the back of the couch, but leaned down to kiss him. She let her tongue slowly explore his mouth, then she began to thrust her tongue in and out. This brought Bobby to a whole other level of arousal.

He moved his right hand back up to her breast, and his left hand came around to the front of her panties. He gently rubbed her. Her head began to spin. Alex slightly raised herself off of his lap, to give him better access. Bobby wasted no time accepting her invitation.

His fingers found their mark, and one quickly slipped inside of her. Alex groaned her approval. Bobby didn't think he could get any harder, but he did.

"You like that, Alex? Do you want more?" He was watching her. His words were hushed and steady.

"Bobby, I want you so badly right now, I just want you to get inside of me." She felt out of breath, it took all of her energy to speak.

"Not yet, baby, I still have plans for you."

With that, he slid another finger inside. Alex arched her back and pressed herself down onto him, pushing his fingers further in.

This made both of them groan.

"Jesus, Alex." That little move of hers made him rethink his plans. _If she keeps doing that, I'm gonna to come a lot sooner than I thought._

"Is this what you wanted to do last night, after you saw my belly ring?" Alex had that look in her eyes again. Bobby was once again flooded with the memory of Eames on his lap allowing him to slide his fingers so close to where they are now. He couldn't take it anymore.

"My pants - need to come off - now." He was panting.

Alex reluctantly got off of him. She missed the feel of his fingers inside of her as soon as she stood up.

"First...this." Alex grabbed the bottom of Bobby's t-shirt and he leaned forward a little to let her pull it off of him. She tossed it behind her. She grinned at him.

Then, she knelt down in between his legs, never taking her eyes off of his. She ran her hands up his legs and stopped them at his waist. He was watching her intently. His chocolate brown eyes were almost black with desire. _I love this woman_. He waited for her next move.

She slowly unsnapped the button on his jeans. She pulled the two pieces of material apart and licked the skin that she uncovered. "Shit, Eames," he whispered. Him using her last name at this point made her laugh. She looked up at him, still smiling.

She rested her hands on his belly and placed a kisses on his jeans. He threw his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Then, she pulled his zipper down a couple of inches. Again, pulling the fabric open and licking her new found skin.

"mmmmmm, I like how you taste, Bobby." Alex was totally enjoying herself. "I can't wait for more."

He was coming unhinged.

He watched as she finished toying with his zipper.

"Now these are ready to come off." Alex said that as she backed away and helped him push his jeans down past his knees. Then she yanked off his boots and tugged his pants from the bottom, pulling them off the rest of the way.

She went back to kneeling in front of him. She kissed his thigh, from the top to the inside, then slowly made her way towards his boxers. She ran her right hand up and under the leg of his shorts and she grabbed a hold of him. He drew in his breath.

"God, Bobby, you are so hard and so ready for me." Her voice was so low, so filled with desire. It made him want to scream.

"Alex, stand up." Panting.

Alex stood up in front of him.

Bobby leaned forward, hooked his fingers on her panties and slid them off. "Christ, Alex, look at you." His voice cracked. He took in the sight of her for a moment.

"Now you", Alex said. She leaned over and pulled down his boxers.

Now it was Alex's turn to gape. Here she is, standing over her naked partner. _It feels so right, a__nd he is so incredible._

"Has anyone ever told you that you look amazing?" Alex kept staring at him.

"You know what? I have no idea. Because from this point on, you are the only woman that I will ever remember being with."

Alex knelt back down in front of him and took him in her mouth. Bobby gasped. "Shit. Oh God. Alex."

She licked him and sucked him, then took all of him in her mouth and held him there. She kept her head down, but raised her eyes to look at him. He moaned her name_. She has no idea the power she has over me right now. The power she will always have over me._

"Please. Get up here." Hearing Bobby moan and beg had Alex on the edge. She realized that she loved being able to undo him like that.

Alex climbed back on top of him. She snaked her hand in between them, then guided herself onto him slightly. She wanted him to do the rest of the work.

"Bobby, I want to feel all of you." She licked his ear as she whispered into it.

He didn't need any more encouragement.

He began to slowly thrust himself inside of her. This sent her reeling.

"You like that, baby? You want more?" He was teasing her now. "You tell me what you want."

"More…please Bobby… more." She felt breathless.

He entered her a little more. "How's that? Is that enough?"

"Bobby." She sounded frustrated as she was gasping for air.

The sound of her voice saying his name made him lose it. He pushed himself inside of her as far as he could. "Oh, fuck! Alex, my God."

She started to ride him. She began slowly then moved faster and faster. She could feel herself getting close to climaxing.

He was watching her. Taking in every move she made. She had her head down and her eyes closed. A few pieces of her hair clung to the side of her face, sweat beads were dripping down her neck.

He leaned forward and began to lick her neck and her chest. "This is what I wanted, I wanted to see what your sweat tasted like... And now -- if I see you sweat at work -- I'll know how you taste... And you'll remember how I like to lick it"

With that, he moved his hand down and began to rub her again. _Shit, what is this man doing to me_?!

Between the pumping, the licking and the rubbing, Alex began to climax. It was so strong. She threw her head back and screamed his name. "Bobby! Oh, God, Bobby! You feel.. you are...oh, my God."

He listened to her and he felt her. He was once again overwhelmed by the fact that Alex Eames was making love to him. _What did I do to deserve her_?

Once he knew she was finished, he lifted her up and laid her on the floor. Then he got on top of her and kissed her with all the passion he has ever felt for her.

"Alex, I've been waiting for you for so long. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment…for you to be mine." And with that, he slid inside of her.

He was trying to take it slowly, he wanted to make it last and savor every minute. Even though he should have known better, he was still afraid that come the light of day, she would regret this and it would never happen again. He didn't take his eyes off of her. He was trying desperately to memorize every move, every sound, every breath.

"This is what you wanted, right Bobby? You said you wanted to be inside of me. Tell me, is it all that you had hoped for?"

Bobby began to thrust harder. He kept thinking about her. Here she was under him, allowing him to enter her, to love her. Thinking about this was more than he could take.

She leaned up and spoke softly into his ear, "Bobby, I never want anyone else but you."

With that, he exploded. He held her tight as he his whole body convulsed. The more he thought about what she just said, the more he came. _She __is__ mine_.

He laid there inside of her for a while, he wasn't ready to let her go. Really, he would never be ready to let her go - ever again.

"I could stay here forever." He whispered as he gently kissed her nose.

"Me, too." She smiled at him and kissed his nose back.

He rolled off of her, but then pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Alex put her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them. She was watching him. She knew his mind was working overtime. She knew what he was thinking.

Goren was still trying to grasp everything that had happened. He couldn't believe it was real. _Did this just happen. Is she really here with me_?

"Yes, Bobby." Alex could tell he was trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Uh, What?"

Alex raised her head off of her hands and smiled at him. "I just said yes...Yes I am here...yes I am yours...Just... yes."

"Alex, I love you."

"I know you do, Bobby. And I love you. And that is why I am here. That is why I am trusting you with my heart, and my life."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

--

**a/n: Thanks to all of you for reading along. It's been fun. Thank you to everyone who left feedback, it kept me inspired (and laughing!). Until next time... cifan**


End file.
